The One
by LoveOrTorture
Summary: An encounter with a complete stranger at a wedding suddenly turns Alex Shelley's love life upside down. Alex Shelley/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This was going to be a one-shot, but my oh so creative mind wouldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen, so this is now a short story. It's based on the song "The One" by Limp Bizkit. I don't own the song, nor do I own Alex Shelley.**

**Chapter One  
**

_Dead from all the loneliness_

_And this is how I feel_

_Understanding everything has never been my deal_

Among the various personalities and differing body types surrounding him, Alex Shelley stood apart. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around his fellow wrestlers, it was that he just simply wanted a change of scene.

He was tired of hanging around the same people, doing the same things week in and week out, talking about the same stories over and over. He wanted to hang out with somebody new. Somebody who could set his heart and soul on fire. Somebody who could love him the way no other could.

Even with all the friends he had, Alex Shelley was lonely. And only one thing could cure his lonesomeness.

A girlfriend.

Granted, he was so busy with his wrestling career that he could hardly be with a girlfriend. But he couldn't stand coming home to an empty house back in Detroit. He couldn't stand the thought of being loveless one more day. He looked at the relationship his best friend Chris Sabin had with his girlfriend of eight months and secretly desired that he had the same thing.

Alex sighed deeply. Glancing around the room, he cursed himself for ever coming to Frankie Kazarian's wedding reception. Everyone there had dates. Every guy there had a woman on his arm.

Everyone except for him.

His loneliness reached an all-time high at that moment. How he wished he could be like the men in the room, blissful with the women they adored. But unfortunately, he wouldn't know that feeling.

At least not tonight.

Having the urge to drink down his sorrows, Alex got up and made a beeline for the bar, not even stopping to answer Frankie's question of whether he wanted to dance with his bride. Once at the bar, Alex got the attention of the bartender and ordered a rum and coke. He took a long swig of the intoxicating drink and sighed once again.

Thoughts began racing his mind about how his life would be with a woman around. Not just any woman, but a great woman, a woman who would love him for who he was on the inside, and not just because he was this great X-Division TNA wrestler with great charisma and technical ring skills. He imagined how they would spend their time together: Going to rock concerts, playing disc golf, and watching every zombie movie known to man. Why was he making his life a living hell like this? Why was he denying himself a chance at the woman of his dreams?

Alex was so in thought that he didn't even see a brunette-haired, green-eyed woman take her seat next to him and order the exact same drink he did. In fact, he was so in thought that he didn't even realize she had begun talking to him until she lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Alex jumped slightly at the touch before speaking.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex responded, never once meeting eyes with the girl.

"It doesn't sound like it."

"I said I'm fine," Alex retorted before finally turning his head to the right and witnessing who he was talking to.

The second he did, he wished he had never spoken to her that harshly.

"Okay then, sorry that I asked," the woman responded in an annoyed tone before paying the bartender and beginning to walk away.

"No, no, no, wait," Alex reached out to grab her. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Alex apologized. "I just feel like I don't belong here."

"Because you don't have a date?" The woman sat back down next to him, wanting to know his answer.

"Yeah. Sad, huh?"

"Yeah, it kind of is," she smiled back. "I mean, what kind of woman wouldn't want to be here with you? Actually, I'm here alone, too."

"You don't have a date, either?"

She shook her head.

"Wow, I wouldn't have thunk it," Alex responded in amazement. "You're absolutely beautiful. Any man would be grateful to have you on his arm."

"You think?"

She watched as Alex nodded in agreement. Chuckling softly, she replied.

"Well, I can say the same for you also. So, do you know the bride or groom?"

"Yeah, I know both of them," Alex answered. "I work with them. How about you?"

"I don't know either," she shrugged. "But I will, since I'm now working with them."

"Really?" Alex was suddenly interested. "So you're the newest member of TNA, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm the new Knockout. Dixie had me sign my contract yesterday."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"So, I guess that means we're coworkers, huh?" Alex chuckled.

"I guess so."

"Well then, I'm looking forward to seeing you out in the ring."

"You too."

Silence suddenly fell upon the two. The only thing you could hear between them was the blaring music and a very drunk Jay Lethal crying out, "I'm king of the world!". Finishing her drink, she grabbed her purse and got up.

"Well, anyway, it was nice speaking with you."

"Wait," Alex stopped her. "I don't know your name."

"Oh, where are my manners?" She rolled her eyes and extended her arm. "Danielle Morris."

"Alex Shelley," he responded as he shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Danielle smiled. "Well, you have a great night."

"You too. Maybe I'll see you on Monday, huh?"

"Maybe."

He watched as she walked over to Kaz and his bride, congratulated them, and walked out the building. Somewhere deep down inside Alex's heart, a small fire began to burn. She looked like the woman he was dreaming about: short, dark hair, beautiful eyes, killer curves, and a smile to die for. Not only that, but just talking to her for those few minutes told him that there was more to her than what he just met. Something told him that she was the woman he just needed to know more about.

Too bad he would have to wait until Monday.

**So what do you think? All comments, good or bad, are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two**  
**

**_Maybe you have crossed my path_**

**_To live inside of me_**

**_Or maybe you're the reason why_**

**_I'm losing all my decency_**

For the remainder of the weekend, all Alex could do was think of Danielle. He just couldn't escape the thoughts that came to his head of the woman who had surprisingly captured his heart.

Apparently, Alex was so wrapped up in Danielle that he couldn't even think about his match with Chris on Monday. The only thing Alex could talk about was the woman who stole his heart. Chris, who usually was interested in anything and everything Alex spoke about, suddenly wished Alex would just keep his big mouth shut, because all this Danielle talk was just about to make him sick.

And so, here Alex was, just thirty minutes before show time, once again talking to Chris about how Danielle was the woman of his dreams.

"Dude, could you just shut up about the girl for about five minutes?" Chris asked, annoyed by his partner's continuous talk of her.

"Why should I? She's completely stolen my heart!"

"You know nothing about her," Chris pointed out. "How could she have stolen your heart if you only know her name? Why don't you do me a favor and go talk to her while we're waiting for our match?"

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea," Alex nodded before getting up and walking out of the room. Chris breathed a sigh of relief. Alex could now go bother Danielle and leave him in peace.

Alex had no success finding Danielle. He searched throughout the Impact Zone, leaving no stone unturned. He finally decided to head back to the locker room and forget about even talking to her since she seemed to elude him. That was until he noticed her out of the corner of his eye next to Dixie Carter's office talking to Angelina Love.

Without even giving the common courtesy to apologize for interrupting their conversation, Alex butt in.

"Hey, what's going on? Whatcha ladies talking about, huh?"

Alex cocked his eyebrow and leaned against the concrete wall, waiting for Danielle to acknowledge him. All she did, however, was stare at him incredulously. Taking the next step,he leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Danielle.

"So, sweetcakes, about we go somewhere alone and talk? You know? Just you and me?"

Danielle sneered at his arrogance. She quickly pulled away from him.

"Seriously? Is that how you join a conversation? No 'I'm sorry to interrupt'? You just decide to butt in and make yourself the center of attention?"

Angelina shook her head and scoffed at the Detroit native.

"He's always like that, Danielle. Loud, obnoxious, arrogant, and no sense of moral whatsoever."

"Whatever," Alex scowled at the buxom, blonde beauty. "Like you really know who I am."

"I do, Alex. And right now you are showing your true colors in front of the newest knockout."

"Oh, and like you're the perfect angel you want everyone to think," Alex retorted back. "Everybody knows that blonde women are the most fake ass people you could ever meet. How long does it take you to bleach that hideous hair of yours, huh? Two days?"

"Okay, you know what?" Danielle stopped Alex in his tracks. "I've heard enough from you, Alex. I'll see you later, Angelina."

The girls quickly went their separate ways, leaving Alex to be with himself. However, Alex wasn't about to let Danielle go. He began following her, stalking her every step. Danielle sensed Alex's presence behind her and stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm following you."

Danielle turned around and faced him. Her forehead was furrowed, her eyes filled with rage.

"First off, I don't talk to men who treat women the way you just treated Angelina. Second, who the hell do you think you are? You think you can impress me by the way you're acting? If anything, you're acting like an immature asshole instead of a real man."

"Oh, really?" Alex chuckled.

"Really. You know, you seemed real cool at the wedding Saturday. But the way you're acting now tells me otherwise. You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"How would you know about how I act?" Alex irritatingly spoke. "And how would you know about who I really am? You don't know me."

"You don't know me, either."

"I would like to."

Danielle laughed at his remark.

"No way in HELL that's going to happen the way you're acting. If you REALLY want to know more about me, try gaining some decency first. Then come talk to me."

Danielle marched off toward her locker room. Alex stood silent, biting his lower lip and cursing himself. His mission of talking to her failed. Why did he have to act like an asshole in front of women he liked? No wonder he was without a girlfriend. What woman would want to date him the way he tried to act like a bad boy? It didn't work out then, and it didn't work out today.

It was official, he had completely blown it with Danielle.

He found his way back to the locker room he shared with Chris and sat down in silence, bowing his head in shame. Chris, who was busy playing his DS, noticed the eerie silence that surrounded the two. Instantly, he knew what occurred.

"What happened? Did she shoot you down?"

"Big time."

"Let me guess. The asshole in you came out?"

"Yep. Damn it! Why do I always try to impress girls by acting like a complete jerk?"

"Dude, just be yourself," Chris gave his best friend some advice. "Be confident in who you are. Danielle will respect that more than anything."

"Yeah, you're right," Alex nodded. "I mean, when I first met her on Saturday, I was myself. And things went great. But today I act like an asshole in front of her and Angelina, and she wants nothing to do with me now. Why do I always try to be something I'm not when I meet a girl I like?"

"What can I say?" Chris shrugged. "I guess love makes you do stupid things, bro."

"Damn, I guess so."

Alex ran his hands through his thick, black locks and sighed deeply.

"I guess I should apologize to her, huh?"

"Yeah, but you might want to wait on that."

"Why's that?"

"Because she'll still be angry. Let her calm down for a while, then go talk to her. I say go talk to her when you're leaving tonight. Maybe then she'll be less infuriated."

"Okay," Alex nodded. "Damn, dude. I didn't think you'd have all this great advice. I guess being in a relationship really opens your eyes and changes your perspectives on life, huh?"

"You could say that," Chris nodded as he grabbed his clothes from his gym bag. "You better get dressed. Our match is in twenty minutes."

Alex followed his best friend's note and took his clothes out. As Chris was heading to the bathroom to change, he spoke once again.

"And Alex, do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Forget about Danielle for the moment and try and get your head in the game. I don't want you screwing up our match over a woman you have no idea about."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

_Cause I believe that you and me_

_We could be so_

_Happy and free inside a world of misery_

_And I believe that you and me_

_We could be so_

_Inside of you inside of me_

_Cause this could be the one_

_This could be the one_

_This could be the one_

_This could be the one_

Alex waited a whole week before finally deciding to apologize to Danielle. He would have done it after the show, but he decided to give her space until he knew the time was right and she was less irritated.

It was a Friday night. The company was in Sioux City, Iowa for a house show. Alex was nervous as all hell, because he was afraid that Danielle would just write him off and not accept his apology. In order to clear his thoughts, he decided to talk to Angelina and see where Danielle stood.

"I think she's over it," Angelina explained. "But you might want to be careful when you apologize. You don't want it to come off all half-assed."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Alex responded. "I really am sorry for what I said and did. I just hope she realizes how sorry I am. I don't want her thinking I'm doing it just to try and act all nice to her."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't I smooth things over for you?" Angelina asked. "I know you didn't really mean it, Alex. Maybe if I talk to her about it she'll hear you out."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure," Angelina shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. But you owe me, Shelley."

Feeling somewhat of a weight lifted off his shoulders, he went back to the locker room and patiently waited for what was to come. Luckily, Chris was in another locker room conversing with the others, so Alex had the room all to himself.

Just as he finished dressing into his gear, there was a knock on the door. Alex called for the person to come in, and before him stood Danielle. He took one look at her before a small knot formed in his throat. Something told him that she wasn't thrilled to be there.

"Angelina said wanted to talk to me," Danielle spoke bitterly.

"Um, yeah," Alex ran his hand through his hair.

"Better make it quick, because I'm in the opening act in about ten minutes."

Alex asked her to sit down, but she refused and continued to stand there wit her arms folded in front of her. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Danielle, I'm really sorry about what happened last week."

"Uh-huh," Danielle suspiciously responded.

"No, I really am," his voice suddenly went low and forlorn. "I don't know what I was thinking when I said all that. I guess I wasn't thinking at all."

"Wow, you're actually taking the blame for this."

"I just want you to know why I did what I did."

"Because you're nothing but a low-life jackass who takes pleasure out of belittling women?"

"Yeah….I mean, NO!" Alex continued. "I didn't do it on purpose to hurt you. Look, the truth is, I like you. I really do. But sometimes, I just don't know how to act around women that I really like and I end up acting like a first-class assclown. You didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you, and I really am sorry. I was just trying to act all cool and cocky so you'd like me back."

Danielle bit her lower lip as he spoke. Once he was finished, she gave a faint smile and responded.

"Honestly, Alex, I would like you a lot better if you are you. I liked the way you were when we first met. I thought you were pretty cool. You don't need to change who you are just to try and win me over."

"I know that," Alex said. "And if I ever do that again, do me a favor. Just slap me in the face really hard and I'll snap back to reality."

Danielle chuckled.

"I'll have to remember that."

"So, am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Can I get a hug?"

Danielle rolled her eyes as she walked up to Alex and gave him a hug.

"So you really like me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm glad to hear that, because I like you too."

Alex smiled at her words. Not only was he forgiven, but she was also expressing the same sentiment he had since the moment they first met.

"How about I make it all up to you?" Alex asked. "You deserve it."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. What are you doing tomorrow night after the house show in Missouri?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Mind if I take you out to dinner afterwards?"

"Sounds good," Danielle smiled. "After all, like you just said, you owe me something for being such a jerk."


End file.
